


how to take care of fuyuhiko kuzuryu

by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)



Series: shsl coping mechanisms [danganronpa cgre] [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Pekoyama Peko, CGRE Regressor Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, F/M, Fluff, It’s cute though I promise, It’s like... a really long letter/note from Peko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: It looks like you’ve gained the trust of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu enough to know about him age regressing to cope with the trauma of growing up as a Yakuza. As such, you’re given a letter by Peko Pekoyama, entitled “how to take care of fuyuhiko kuzuryu”...
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Series: shsl coping mechanisms [danganronpa cgre] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724428
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	how to take care of fuyuhiko kuzuryu

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Fuyuhiko would age regress due to the trauma he must deal with from his “childhood” (or lack thereof) and due to the stress and possible anxiety of being at Hope’s Peak. The pressure on him must be immense, and he has to cope somehow, right?
> 
> Anyway, there’s a lot of headcanons in here. I hope you enjoy, anyway!

To clear this up, taking care of Fuyuhiko isn’t hard. It’s not that big of a deal, really. At least, not when you’ve known him for nearly all your life, like I have. But you don’t have that experience, so here’s how you take care of a regressed Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza. 

**One - Noticing that he’s regressed.**

See, Fuyuhiko is a very stubborn, very prideful little one. But if you know him, it’s not too hard to tell when he’s regressed. I myself can tell just by looking at him. But, for you, it might be a bit more difficult. So here. 

For one, he’s quieter and doesn’t swear as frequently. Two, he’ll be more fidgety, his hands will always be tapping or twitching or moving. And three, though he tries to hide it, he’s smiler. He smiles more and if you’re lucky and listen close, he might even giggle a bit, even if he’s trying to hide that he’s regressed. 

**Two - Communicate that you know what’s going on.**

He might try to hide it even more, but with a little coaxing (soft touches, holding his hand, calling him soft names or just “Fuyu”) he’ll let down his guard and admit to being small. If you don’t do this, he’ll probably force his way out of his regression and push you away, so it’s a very vital step. 

**Three - Getting him physically comfortable.**

Bring him somewhere private. Like a dorm room! Usually, he prefers a space  _ he _ knows, so his dorm room will be best. 

Then you need to get him to change (And convince him to take off his binder… if he doesn’t listen, start counting down from five. He usually caves around the count of three.) into something he’ll be comfortable in. The best course of action is usually an oversized hoodie or shirt and sleep shorts, or a kigurumi. 

**Four - Get him situated.**

This step isn’t too hard. He keeps his pacifiers in a small box about three inches tall, six inches long, and three inches wide. It should be under his bed. The box itself is black, but it has stickers of rainbows and flowers and animals all over it. The top has a pink ribbon bow on top of it. He likes the black one with the skeleton sticker on the button the most. Make sure he has a paci clip on it, so that if it falls out of his mouth he doesn’t drop it into his food or onto the floor. 

Then, help him pick out a stuffie. He likes his white teddy bear the most. The one with the red bow that ties in front. The teddy’s name is Peck. I’m quite sure it’s a play on my name, Peko, but he’ll never admit it. If I’m right, that is. (And I am.. quite sure I’m right.)

**Five - Make he has a movie or show to keep him occupied while you go make him something to eat.**

Even if he says he’s eaten, it’s good to keep a snack on hand. For food, a plate apple slices and crackers with cheese and some kind of meat, like turkey, is good. You can make him a warm bottle of milk (use a thermos, he doesn’t have a sippy cup) if you want, but it has to be angel milk. 

Fill the thermos up with milk, add a tablespoon of sugar, and a splash of vanilla. Mix, then warm in the microwave. Bring that back to his dorm and you’ve got something for him to snack on and drink! Make sure you have an actual water bottle on hand too, though. 

**Six - The actual caregiving.**

This is the easiest part. He’s not very demanding, after all. Make sure the dorm room is locked so nobody can barge in, and cuddle him. Let him curl up in your lap, and snuggle Peck. He might babble incoherently or squeak or squeal at his movie or show, but don’t mind it. 

If he needs something, he’ll tug on your shirt or whine at you. Or he’ll take his pacifier out of his mouth and actually talk. He’ll be quiet, though, so reassure him if he seems shy and encourage him to speak up if you can’t hear him. (Say things like “[whatever caregiver title he gives you] can’t hear you, can you repeat that?” or “What was that? I need you to speak a little louder, [pet name].”)

**Notes:**

— He’s not much of a brat, but counting down from five in a stern tone will normally get him to obey. If that doesn’t work, make him stand in the corner without games or Peck for an  _ absolute maximum  _ of six minutes. (Usually two minutes will do the trick. Six minutes is pushing it, only go that far if it’s a repeated offense.) Always comfort him after a punishment! He’ll likely be upset.

— If he gets quiet and stops using his paci, he’s probably upset and thinking too hard on something. Comfort him. Pet names, snuggles, tons of kisses. Try and boop his nose! It might result in him getting more energetic, and play wrestling  _ will _ ensue, but it’s cute how he tries to fight back. 

— His favorite things to be called are little one, sweetheart, darling, and little prince. 

— Never, ever take Peck  _ and  _ his pacifier, or affection, away as a punishment. Even when he’s in time out, he’s allowed his pacifier, as it will keep him grounded. Taking away affection will make him isolate himself from you. If you take away Peck, let him have a pacifier. If you take away his pacifier, give him Peck. He needs one, the other, or both, to keep him from a meltdown. They’re his comfort items when he’s regressed. 

— Avoid anything horror related! Even if he insists that he can handle them, he can’t. He will have nightmares and likely freak out. 

— If someone asks for him, say he’s napping or you're helping him with something and he’s busy. If they ask why you’re there (Souda’s likely to do this…) say you volunteered to help him. Leave it at that. 

— Do not, and I mean  _ do not _ raise your voice at him. He will start panicking. He’s had a lot happen to him in his childhood, and doesn’t take well to yelling. If I find out you yelled at him while he was regressed, and you knew it, I will not be pleased. 

Good luck. Not that you’ll need it, but good luck anyway. 

_ ~ Peko Pekoyama _

**Author's Note:**

> Comment moderation is on to prevent hate.
> 
> Also, angel milk is so, so freaking good. Like, no kidding. It tastes like vanilla ice cream, but it’s warm and not as sugary and bad for you. 11/10 recommend it! (I was actually drinking some while I wrote this, pfft-)


End file.
